


Knife to my heart

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Corey is pissed, M/M, Mason Cheated on Corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Corey and Mason's relationship is coming to an end. Corey knew it was coming. He just didnt expect it to end like this.





	Knife to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tara for the angsty prompt.

Corey's standing there in the kitchen, arms crossed as he watches Mason. He tries his best to hold back the tears, he really does. But it's hard when the only person you've ever loved is just walking out on you.  
"So, what? That's it?" he asks, his voice cracking. His lower lip trembles, and the first of the tears begin to fall. "It's over? Just like that?"  
Mason pauses in his packing, turning from the bag he has on the counter. Clothes spill out of the top, and the edge of his laptop pokes out.  
"It seems like it, doesn’t it?" He asks, not looking Corey in the eye.  
And Corey knows why. He can’t stand to look at Corey, not any more.  
Corey knew they weren’t on the best of terms, he really had. They hadn’t been able to come to an agreement on anything in months, and Mason had stopped sleeping with Corey all together a couple of weeks ago. Corey hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since Mason stopped joining him in bed, the heavy bags under his eyes were a testament to that.  
"Just tell me one thing" Corey says, uncrossing and recrossing his arms. He can’t sit still, can’t stand still, so he starts pacing. He'd always wanted a smaller kitchen, but right now, the size of it meant he was able to pace without coming into arms reach of Mason. "Why did you do it?"  
He pauses, looking at Mason. He waits, waits for what seems like ages. Yet still Mason doesn’t answer.  
"Tell me" Corey shouts, voice echoing through the room. He slams his fist down on the counter, a large crack appearing in the wood. "Tell me god dammit. Why did you do it?"  
"I don’t love you any more" Mason says, eyes remaining fixed to the floor. "I... I haven’t for a long time."  
The words feel like a stab to the heart, as a cold, icy feeling begins to pump through his veins. He feels hollow inside when he asks with venom in his voice, "But you love him, don’t you?"  
Masons head snaps up, and Corey is surprised he hasn’t gotten whiplash. Is disappointed when he isn’t in pain.  
"You don’t understand..." Mason begins, voice pleading. But Corey cuts him off  
"No, I think I understand well enough" He says, voice deadly calm. "You wanted a quick fuck, and it turned into something else. I get it. But why couldn’t you have at least talked to me about it?"  
"I didn’t want to hurt you..." Mason begins, but Corey punches him before he can finish.  
Sprawled on the floor, rubbing his jaw, Mason seems so vulnerable, Corey almost feels sorry for him. But the anger, the hurt, the memories of finding Mason on all fours being fucked by Brett, they all come seething forward, like some vindictive wave of malice.  
"Get out" Corey grits out, jaw clenched tightly. When Mason doesn’t move, he slams his fist down on the counter again. "I said get out. You clearly don’t want to be here anymore, so fucking leave."  
Mason nods, scrambling from his position on the floor, grabbing his bag and running towards the door. He's almost closed the door when he pokes his head back through, and whispers "I'm really sorry, Corey."  
Corey screams, grabbing the nearest thing to hand and throwing it towards the now closed door. The knife buries itself in the wood, before Corey falls to the floor, sobbing.


End file.
